Exiled
by rangerboy
Summary: You got to read this story, it is full of surprises and you will never believe all that happens. I'm doing this with DragonRanger. Fully Completed.
1. The Prophecy

_Chapter One_

_The Prophecy_

An Emperor of Darkness

And a Sorceress of Light,

Combine the Two Forces

Of the Ultimate Might

Evil and Good, entwined by Devotion,

Both Morality and Sin in Fission,

From which the Child of faith will arise,

The Emperor shall fall to ignorance

So the Savior is free from Hate.

In the future, his people shall he rescue

From the Emperor's tyrannical Might.

"What?"

"I know… it's unbelievable."

Vikor stared at his daughter, Scorpina, in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" he queried, frowning through the shock he felt at his daughter's news.

She nodded confidently, "It's as plain as the scorpion in my nature, father. Lord Zedd has wed Rita Repulsa."

Vikor wrinkled up his nose in disgust, shaking his head violently,"Has he lost his mind?"

Scorpina smirked slyly, "Well, remember he doesn't have a skull to keep his mind in…"

Vikor was not in the mood for jokes. He, too, had once been a warrior, but his age was showing, since he had served Zedd's sire, the mighty Lord Aytiphon, when he had reigned, and had kept his loyalty to the dynasty ever since, serving deep into Zedd's service now.

"I thought he'd propose to you before he ever considered marrying Vile's pathetic spawn..." Vikor hissed, confused and angered by Zedd's actions.

Scorpina scoffed, "Why would I want to marry him, father? Fine, he's got status and power, but come on! Don't forget he was married once before, to that goody too shoes Lilia."

"Rather him than that Titanian buffoon..." he mumbled below his breath in return.

Scorpina frowned, not hearing her father's words, but half-suspecting what he had said.

They conversed in one of the rooms of Vikor's large home, on a planet in a distant galaxy from Earth. Scorpina had since left Zedd's present service, and had caught word of the Nimian's marriage before she had traveled too far. The news was relatively uncommon, but those who managed to catch it were overcome with shock.

Zedd's reputation was beginning to wane. Marrying a subordinate, never mind a failing one, was an uncommon and seriously frowned upon act, especially for one of Zedd's status.

"You don't trust Lord Zedd to his own devices?" Scorpina asked her father, still smug, enjoying watching him enrage himself.

Vikor's purple eyes met his daughter's deep brown, "I wish I could trust him," he growled, "But now he's stepped over the line. I'd rather leave him to his 'own devices' if he wants to get entwined in the web of Vile's dynasty!"

Scorpina took a breath, nodding. As far as she knew, Zedd did not know of Rita's father, Master Vile, and his galactic position. Vile was a powerful villain in his own right, but had no such empire under his thumb as Zedd had.

Zedd was but a junior in Vile's view, Vile being so much older. Vile was unhappy when his daughter, Rita, stepped into Zedd's services many centuries ago, and was, to put it simply, envious of the domain that was Zedd's.

This marriage now intertwined Zedd with Rita, and therefore Vile. When Vile found out about this marriage, apart from being immensely angry, would he try to turn it to his advantage? After all, should Zedd die, who would inherit his lands? He had no heir, so, now, it would be his wife: Rita Repulsa.

"Damn fool..." Vikor cursed the Nimian hatefully.

'No heir,' Scorpina thought to herself over Zedd. Had he really gone so many years through life and had no offspring? He was a cocksure ladies' man, everyone knew that; but in Zedd there was such a fine line between affection and aggression that he was widely feared. Many females, even ambitious ones, who recognized his status, wealth and power as attractions to him, tended to know better, and kept well clear of the Emperor of Evil.

Scorpina nearly chuckled out loud at her own thoughts: did Rita really know what she had gotten herself into? Rita liked to be in control, but little did she realize (as far as Scorpina could deduce) that Lord Zedd, who was ten times as powerful as she was anyway, would dominate the marriage. He had the tyrannical nature and frightening power to pull the strings.

Perhaps Zedd held his own agenda in this union; perhaps it was Rita who was the fool.

Little did the two of them know Zedd did have an heir, not just one, but two Tomias and Tharos. Both boys would share in a very well known prophecy that was foretold before the Galactic Council of Worlds was founded.

670,000 years earlier.

Supreme Councilor Demitria looked out from her window in her home on Eltar. For nearly three years she had been the leader of the Council, though it had not been her wish. Rather, it was something she had been forced into, but there was no other choice. She was the most experienced and wisest Councilor alive now. The rest were dead.

Zarame... what must you think of the universe now, wherever you are? Demitria sighed. She remembered the day three years ago when Zarame died. She had felt it. So had every decent Adept throughout the universe.

When the current Council at the time had heard of it, there was shock and disbelief but also a wish to take action. An action that Demitria did not like when she learned of it. It had been kept from her along with several others, to keep the voting on the matter in favor of the ones who wished for this to happen.

The plan that the Council wanted to execute was to send five Ranger Teams to the Earth with a contingent of military forces; to go to Earth and attack, guns blazing, against the evil that had to be there; the evil that had killed Zarame. It was to be a holy jihad in retribution for Zarame's death. That was the official line.

Unofficially, it was a way for several members of the Council to legally justify the extermination of every living being on the planet. With Zarame dead, there was no reason to consider its people worth saving. To many worlds, humans from Earth were simply backwater savages not even worth the time they would need to be educated and taught better about the universe. This way, they could eliminate all obstacles and quickly claim the uninhabited world as their own.

But what was the reason for such a thing? It was to get at the vast magical energy that was within the planet itself. There was so much in the Earth that it would empower the Council for eons. People would do anything for it.

Demitria closed her eyes as she remembered that day two years and six months ago when she barged into the Council with her friend Xander of Triforia, hoping to stop this insanity... only to be the guest at a massacre.

"What is the meaning of this?" Demitria exclaimed as she came into the main council room, her shout drawing much attention. Right behind her was Xander.

"Demitria, we were just waiting for you to..." the Supreme Councilor Mertak started to say before Demitria cut him off.

"You have given orders to the military forces we sent to wipe out the human race! For what purpose?" Demitria demanded.

"Why shouldn't they be wiped out?" Councilor Nemia sneered, standing haughtily at her place on the main council. "All they do is ruin their own species. They have no idea of what power that world holds. Power that could be used for the betterment of the universe."

"So genocide is now part of the way of the Light?" Xander snapped.

"You don't know your place in the grand scheme of things, young Prince." Councilor Darkonda, a member of the Mephistian race, spoke. Both Xander and Demitria knew that there was something wrong with him, something dark, but they could never prove it.

"For that matter we have no idea if there are any living creatures left. Only the pockets of evil and the cancerous evil that murdered the great Zarame," the supreme councilor said, his tone unidentifiable as sadness or joy. The High Councilor had never gotten along with Zarame, but Demitria had no idea how he would take his death. "The council has already voted. Regardless of whatever vote you might have made, this decision is final. Once our five Ranger teams eliminate this evil, the military will wipe out all the evil from the planet and cleanse it for our own kind to live there and use its power."

"You cannot in good conscience do this!" Demitria exclaimed.

"My judgment is final and absolute," Mertak declared.

Suddenly a flash of darkness appeared in the center of the chamber and when it had faded the council all gasped... it was dismembered bodies of Rangers.

To be more precise, the thirty members of the five Ranger teams that had been sent to Earth.

"I'd like to appeal that verdict."

The council all looked to the source of that voice and everyone had no idea who this being was.

Everyone except Demitria, who fell to her knees in shock, "... May the Power help us all..."

Trey saw the dismembered bodies of his fellow Rangers and was about to rush at the being, and would have if not for Demitria speaking to him in his mind. -Xander! Do not attack him!-

-But...-

-By all that is sane in the universe Xander, if you don't wish to return home in a coffin do absolutely nothing toward that man!!!- Demitria commanded.

Xander froze in his place, in disbelief at Demitira's tone and words, She's speaking to me normally ... and she's so afraid... who is this man?

"Who... who are you?" Mertak asked.

The being just smiled at him and the council, "You have the nerve to call me a cancerous evil when you yourselves are tainted by the Darkness in your hearts. You who are the real cancers to the way of the Light. At least half of the people I see in this room don't even have the right to live."

"Who are you to judge anything?" Nemia spat, "You are interrupting a very important..."

"Be silent and appear before me," the being commanded and Nemia appeared before him in an instant, floating in mid-air. "Councilor Nemia of Anduras. May I list your sins? You are personally responsible for the deaths of a million innocents on the planet of Hathor by selling them into the slavery of the now terminated Machine Empire leader Prince Gasket, you are responsible for selling secrets to Dark Specter which cost the lives of hundreds of thousands of soldiers..." An amused smile appeared on his face. "And you happened to kill your own parents to assume their wealth so you could maneuver yourself into your place of power."

The look on Nemia's face was absolute disbelief, and in her mind she wanted to know how he could have found that out. The council itself was in an uproar. There were those who felt disgusted by this news, Demitria and Xander among them. But there were those who wondered how this being had learned all of this information... and wondered what else he knew about, or who he knew about.

"I have many talents. Finding out information that no one wants to have brought out into the open happens to be one of them," the being told her. "Now then... what should be your punishment?" He thought about it for a while and looked at her. "You want to know how you are going to die?" Nemia shook her head. "Too bad." He waved his hand to the right and everyone reacted in shock and horror at what they had just seen.

In one motion he had just flayed all of Nemia's skin from her body, killing her instantly.

Everyone was sickened, even Darkonda, who had done many terrible things in his life but kept them from ever being known. Mertak just looked at the man in the middle of the room and asked, "... what are you?"

"I am the Whirlwind of Change... the Black Wind of Chaos... I am Zedd."

Many of the council started to run for the exit while others just stood frozen, Demitria and Xander among them. So was Mertak.

Darkonda was not.

"You don't think you are escaping my divine judgment do you?" Zedd smiled a sinister smile as he raised his right hand, which began to glow black, "You will be made to repent for your sins and you shall repent for all of eternity... as my servants!"

From his hand the energy traveled across the room and Demitria thought that it was the end for her... but it wasn't. For all those who ran, the energy struck them, and they howled out in pain and agony as they felt their energy being drained into nothing and fell to the ground almost lifeless. Zedd took their power into his own, feeling his own strength growing. But still the smile did not leave his face. Instead he suddenly spoke and what he said struck fear into everyone.

"Now the fun begins."

Darkonda started to get up but felt strange. He started to scratch his hand but then the skin started to rot and fall apart. When it was gone, what he saw was a slime-encrusted hand. "What... what's happening to me? No... No... NO!!!"

The same was happening to all of the others that had been hit by the blast. They were all losing their normal appearance, and becoming something new. Something terrible. Demonic beasts and creatures that Demitria herself had only seen once and had believed to have been wiped out from the face of the universe. "Evi-sevs..."

Zedd looked up at Mertak as he walked over his first few completed Evi-sevs and they were a sight to be feared. Six feet tall, covered in slime to show their newborn status but underneath that slime were green scales stronger than most metals. Claws that could rip through titanium, fanged teeth that emerged outside of the mouth, small eyes narrowed and looking very hungry. Zedd pointed to Mertak and two male councilors next to him. "Those three and only those three are your dinner... now feast."

Mertak didn't even have time to scream, nor did the two councilors next to him before the four Evi-sevs pounced on them with inhuman speed, knocking them off their pedestals and into the shadows.

Demitria thought that was a good thing, as she didn't need to see Mertak and those other two men being eaten alive. The rest of the Council felt the same way.

Zedd smiled as he looked upon the sight and saw that the rest of his Evi-sevs were done. He looked upon the sight of the great council. Once a membership of fifty, now cut down to only seventeen members, twenty-nine now his Evi-sevs and four people just plain dead. He looked toward Demitria, "Congratulations, Demitria."

"... Wh... What?" The Inquarian woman blinked in shock.

"Now that I have eliminated the cancer from your Council, perhaps under your leadership they might actually 'do' some good." Zedd smirked.

"Cancer... just what you are!" Xander roared, "What do you think you have done?"

"It's simple, Prince Xander of Triforia," Zedd explained, "I'm beginning my legacy."

What must Zarame think of him now? Demitria asked.

"In case you all have been wondering who was the one that killed Zarame of Eltar... wonder no longer. I am the one that killed him," Zedd said proudly, "May he burn in hell for all of eternity for what he had done."

".... YOU?! YOU WERE THE ONE TO KILL HIM! THE MAN THAT I LOVED!!!" Demitria roared, her own outrage surprising everyone including herself, but she was beyond anger, beyond caution. "HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN FATHER!!!?"

What was left of the council was in an uproar as everyone was speaking about this. That this man, this Zedd was Zarame's son?! It was unbelievable.

Zedd, however, didn't care what they said. He just looked Demitria in the eyes. "Zarame of Eltar was a fool. He was a man who would have left behind a Legacy that would have brought nothing but a never-ending yearly cycle of death and destruction! He was a worthless father that allowed his fake wife to do whatever she wanted to me, including murdering my own one true love! But most of all.... he sided with the UAE to betray me and sealed me in a dimensional hell for fifty millennia! You ask me how could I have killed him... the question should be 'how could I not have killed him?'"

Demitria just stood there, taking all of that before Zedd spoke again. "The UAE by the way is no more. I have eliminated most of it, and taken what was left to form my own organization. The Shadow Consortium. Earth and its solar system are now under our domain as are all former UAE territories. Any attempt by this council to invade any of them will be considered an act of war... and I will retaliate against you with deadly force. This is your one and only warning. My advice to you is that before you decide to declare war against me, you had better be sure you can kill me. Because I promise you, if we go to war... I will show you no mercy." Before anyone could say anything else, Zedd brought his hand down and he and his Evi-sevs were gone in a flash of darkness.

Demitria knew that Zedd's threat was not an empty one. Had they resisted then, they would have been wiped out. They had to wait. They had to build up their forces, and not just Rangers, for Demitria knew that it would not be enough. Her first act as Supreme Chancellor had been to fully reactivate the Military Forces of the Council. For many generations the fleet had been a former shell of its great glory as Rangers were proving to be more useful in the style of combat that Dark Specter and the United Alliance of Evil -- the UAE -- employed.

But Zedd was not Dark Specter and his Shadow Consortium was not the UAE.

Different enemy's required different tactics and the revitalization of the military forces seemingly brought a booming success through out the economy of the worlds. Enlistment was at five hundred percent of normal and continuing to grow. All of these were volunteers, not drafted men and women. These were people who had been rejected from the Ranger Academies because they were not of the 'high standard' that the Council wanted of their Rangers.

That high standard was something Demitria was trying to eliminate. She was not going to give up on the Rangers. She had once been a Ranger herself, a White Ranger, and she had seen her teammates not be conventional like many of the Council's teams had been. It was high time for new blood to be added to the Ranger Corps.

Her doorbell went off and she said, "Enter." King Xander of Triforia walked into her chambers. Demitria felt a bit of sorrow for her friend, his late father, killed by the Varox. It was also their last kill as, before anyone could place blame on Zedd for having hiring the Varox, it was discovered that the Shadow Consortium had annihilated the Varox homeworld shortly before the assassination of King Triton. The true culprit was Triforian lord Tamtast, who was swiftly put to Triforian justice and executed on worldwide broadcast for his treachery.

"The council meeting is about to start." The newly made King of Triforia spoke.

"I know..." Demitria breathed.

"Are you thinking of Zarame... or the Earth?"

"I wonder if there is anyone at all left alive on that world," Demitria muttered. "We can't even go near that system. Not unless we want to face the majority of Zedd's forces."

"We know the power the planet itself holds... but is that all he's really interested in, Demitria?" Xander asked.

"So you have thought the same thing that I have these last two years?" Demitria sighed. "I do believe that Zedd has more in mind for the planet than just its magic... but what that something is I have not a clue." Deciding to put that matter aside for the moment, she walked with Xander to meet with the Council. Today they would be discussing matters of state... and the status of the war they had now finally put themselves in with the Shadow Consortium. After nearly three years of preparing, they believed that they were ready.

Demitria only prayed that they weren't just fooling themselves.

5,000 years later.

Zedd lifted his sword into the air as sweat poured from the pores of his perdurable gray hair. Thoughts of disbelief and disgust plugged into his brain as he stood on the earthen soil in front of his comrade, and teammate who he'd promised as a Morphin Master to protect and serve for the remainder of his life. And his comrade stood in front of him with the revelation that would tear his life apart for good. He offensively attempted to convey his sword towards Zordon but the haunting reminiscence of the promise he' made to Master Solaris brought him to a halt.

Zedd sensed his thoughts, and gave an unpropitious laugh mocking Zordon's immobile state. "You pathetic fool! Even in the face of death you adhere to the code of the Morphin Masters?"

Zordon sighed and searched for the right altercation to give Zedd, but couldn't find a response that suited his feelings. He secured his weapon to the ground and clasped his hands together. "I have nothing to say to you, but I hope you can find a way to forgive yourself," he finally said. His words where meant to give Zedd some type of intercessory that would benefit him into the afterlife, and he knew nothing more to say.

"Just as I thought," Zedd conveyed. "You really are the poltroon that my true master revealed you to be," His eyes mutated into the menacing stare of a monster, revealing that he'd been twisted by the forces of evil. Zedd lifted his hands towards the sky and broke into a cultural performance making movements that Zedd had become familiar with while studying ancient scrolls written by the forces of evil. He began maneuvering his hands making and began maneuvering them creating a scourged wave of blue light.

The wave of light shot towards Zedd's body and sent him flying up against one of the many trees on the immense earthen forest. He cried out in pain as the blue light held him up against the trunk of the tree. 'This was not the Zedd he'd grown up with, and shared his most private memories with. He knew he help, and he wasn't ready to give up on him.' Zordon thought

"Why are you doing this Zedd?" he asked. "You're going against everything Master Solaris taught you,"

Zordon tightened the energy around Zedd at the mention of his former Master's name. He knew that Zedd was trying to ploy him away from the truth, and he wasn't going to let him. He had the advantage to strike down Zedd then and there and continue their quest to wipe out the remnants of Solaris' idiotic Morphin Grid.

"Why are you doing this Tek?" Zedd asked, trying to keep the harshness out of his voice, needing to seem warmheartedly.

Tek knew his meaning; Zedd had forgotten Zordon's ability to read minds which would cause the eventual death of him. "It's what I must do. My work is my duty," Zedd responded carefully.

"You're telling me your work is to take the lives of innocent humans who have given there lives to conducting peace throughout the galaxy? You don't believe that Zedd. I know you don't and you do too," Zordon responded calmly, boldly overcoming the pain Tek was inflicting upon his body.

"It's the war; it's all apart of the war,"

"I haven't heard of any war,"

Zordon didn't want to take the life of Zedd's, but he knew too much, and Zordon already knew what he had to do. He knew Zordon had the power to expose his master's true plan. Zedd increased the bind he had placed upon Zordon and laughed evilly as he watched his brother's life slip slowly into his grasp.

Red energy formed around Zedd. Within a matter of seconds Zedd was gone, transported away. Zordon immediately brought down his hands in confusion. When the energy soon faded, Zedd found himself on another battlefield. Looking around he soon realized that he was no longer and Earth, but on Eltar.

He soon fell to his knees panting for breath. All round him the noises of guns, swords, and other weapons were heard, but though all the noise a feint voice was heard. "Are you alright." Looking up, Zedd was mate with a heart stopping gorgeous woman, dark-haired and wisdom in her eyes. He only nodded to weak to say a thing. "Good, my name is Lilia." She said turning form him. She signed for two men. Both came running. "Please take this man to the Ranger Academy, someone there should be able to heal him.

9,000 years later.

A tall muscular man, with reddish hair waited in silence outside of the white stained corridor, prepared to accept the new additions being brought into his life. The sun shown through the crystal clear window, sunlight was something he'd always seen, but today, somehow it shown differently. It had a unique essence about it in which he'd never witnessed before.

"Zedd, come, quickly!" a voice echoed through the corridor.

Startled from the sudden disturbance, he jumped from his seat and hurried down the long hallway. He could hear the sound of crying, and knew at once that life had welcomed two new additions into its circle.

"You're the father of two beautiful males," a young woman dressed in nurses clothing told him.

He glanced down at his wife Lilia who had each twin in one of her arms, and smiled. "They're beautiful," he said nervously, not knowing what action he should perform next.

Lilia smiled at him. "You can hold them you know, you are their father," she said sarcastically.

Zedd wretch his arms out towards one of the twins, as Lilia lifted one of the babies into his arms. He looked down upon his son and smiled at the innocent face that stared back at him. "I've never been so happy," he said smiling at his son. "I love you Lilia,"

"And I love you, Zedd," she grinned. "Now comes the hard part,"

He gave her a puzzled glance, not sure what she meant. "Hard part?" he asked.

"We have to name them, of course."

"Oh yes, the naming process," he sighed a breath of relief and glanced down at the child he had in his arms.

"I was thinking Tomias," he said smiling at his son.

She laughed. "Tomias will do fine," She turned to their other nameless son, and knew at once what name should be bestowed to him. "How about Tharos for the other."

"Tomias and Tharos," Zedd laughed. Remembering that he two had a brother, which he shared the first letter of his name with.

6 years later.

It was I hot summer day, the birds where singing and for two children, it was the best day to go outside a play. Their mother sat witching them play form a chair, both boys where playing with model spaceship, that their father had given them for the sixth birthday that had past only a few months ago.

Suddenly a loud cry was heard. "Mommy…Tomias broke the Woglinde." The younger of the two cried out. The young woman walked over to her two sons. "That me see it Tharos" she replied. The younger boy headed her, his toy. It was broken into two pieces.

In the distance a pair of foot steps where heard. One stopped shortly before exiting the home, the other, on the other hand continued. As the figure came closer his form could be seen. He Look like he had been striped of his skin, metal had formed around his body along with a tube that emerged form his back and reconnected in his chest, lastly a visor and a grid was visible on his face.

"Have you two been, good for you mother?" The figure asked. Lilia turned to face him. "Who are you?" She asked. Tomias walked over to the figure. "D…Daddy?" he said. Zedd nodded. Both Lilia and Tharos walked up a alongside Tomias. "Please go inside children I would like to speak to you mother." Zedd spoke up. Both boys run into the house laughing as they what. "What the hell happened to you?" Lilia asked.

"It's not important want happened." He replied looking at the broken spaceship what was still in her hands. "Tomias broke in again has he?" Zedd said taking the toy form here, and in a flash it was fixed. "Don't go changing the subject Zedd. Tell me what happened?" She asked again. "I tried to get the Zeo Crystals, but was meet with a force field that did this." He replied looking down at his new form.

"But only being of great evil, can be attacked by the field you should have known that." She replied. "No." was his replied. The look of confusion appeared on her face. 'But that means that his evil, no that can't be turn I would have known if he was.' "You don't get it do you Lilia. I am evil." Came her answer.

Later that night.

It was in the middle of the night when a figure walked softly into the room where the two sleeping boys lay. She walks over to their beds, and stopped looking at the two of them as they slept. 'Tomias is too much like his father, so the safe thing to do is take Tharos.' She walked over to his bedside, and picked him up, before teleporting to the real Woglinde, that was heading for earth, not the earth of their time, but millions of year into the future where Tharos would be safe. 'God forgive me.'


	2. Blossoms of Love and Dispise

Affection and warmth were found throughout Zedd's Palace, at least between Zedd and Rita that is, for today was their wedding. Every villain from nearby solar systems came to see this mockery. Shock and surprise were what all the guests were felling. Nobody did or could expect that Zedd would marry the low-life Rita, as they saw her, though nobody had the nerves to ask him why he would do this.

Tomias also was not at all happy. "My father is an idiot," he kept thinking, "How could he marry this woman?"

Voicing his despise to Goldar he said, "This is so pathetic, my father a villain of such esteems and repute marrying that pathetic wretch. I want her dead. I can't bear to think what she is doing to our reputation. My dad is going to be laughed out of existence."

Snickering Goldar said, "Let's do it. Lets be her downfall. I know she tricked Zedd into marrying her, I just haven't figured it out yet. When I figure out how she did it, I will undo her magic and Zedd will kill her for us. Until then let's make her life miserable."

All then got quiet for the wedding vows. Rita was not in her usual ugly disposable look, she had actually dressed up suitable for the jealousy of many of the women in the Palace.

As soon as his father had finished his wedding vows, Tomias in a furry, left for earth.

Tommy was sitting in the park, and had a hard time trying to ask Kimberly, what was on his mind. He was planning something special but all that he could get to come out of his mouth was small talk.

"So Kim," he started,"I want you to know----that I love you!"

"Yes, Tommy and I love you too." she responded.

Tommy and Kimberly then embarrassed, and Tommy knew that he now had to ask Kimberly his question or he would never be able to do so. He was about to pull out his gift as Tomias arrived, but Tomias came and ruined the moment.

It's Morphin Time

"White Tiger."

"Pterodactyl."

They were soon morphined, and got prepared to fight Tomias. Tomias being in a bad mood was not in any mood for mercy. Kimberly later had to call the other rangers to come and help them, after a hard battle. They fought for a while, and Tomias finally decided to return home, after he had vented some of his anger. Tomias especially had a hatred for the white ranger, which he did not understand why, but continued to hold for a long time. Something inside him just brought him to loath, this ranger that he fought on a regular basis. But just as Tomias thought he would leave Rita and Zedd decided that they would send down a monster known as Demonclown.

The monster came and started to fight the rangers, was the battle continued, Demonclown you salver attacks against the ranger, Tomias decided that now was his time to attack the white ranger. He would get the white ranger now will the others were fighting the Demonclown.

Tomias closed in on Tommy, and they had a fearsome duel. Swordfight, and swinging was all that was visible, they dueled so much that they didn't even notice that the other rangers had defeated the Demonclown witch had been sent to fight them. After the defeat of the Demonclown that Rita and Zedd had sent, Tomias gave up and left, vowing to one day kill the white ranger.

Tommy and Kimberly then meet again at the park, the sun had already set, and Tommy said, "Kim, honey, I have something I really need to ask you before we are interrupted again."

"Yes?" Kimberly inquired.

"Will you marry me?" Tommy replied digging into his pocket and pulled out a lovely diamond ring.

"Yes, Tommy!!!" she replied, "I will marry you."

Two months later

At Zedd's Palace Rita was felling really sick. After being sick for a number of days, she decided to go a see Finster about her sickness; she went to Finster's lab to ask him what the problem was.

Finster replied, "Most honorable Empress, you are pregnant."

"What?" Rita exclaimed as she went running through the castle and cursing, and complaining about how this could happen. She hadn't realized when she made love to Zedd that she could be able to have a child with him, do to his disfigurement.

When Zedd discovered his wife running through the castle cursing he asked, "Rita, dear? What is it?" For the first time he seemed to be concerned about her condition

"I am going to have a baby." Rita exclaimed. She seemed to be really upset about that news, but didn't show it.

"What!!" expressed Zedd in dismay!

"Correction," Finster interjected, "It will be twins. One boy and the other one well be a girl." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, no" said Rita as she fainted falling to the ground.


	3. The Dawn

_Chapter 3_

_The Dawn_

The lights in the Command Center were dimly lit; a lone figure could be seen standing in the darkness, waiting to speak to one of her dearest friends. Her dark brown hair fell into her eyes as she waited for him to finish speaking.

"LILIA I AM AFRAID THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, I NEVER GOT A MESSAGE FROM YOU, UNTIL ABOUT A WEEK AGO. THEREFORE I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THAROS IS." Zordon's voice echoed.

Lilia looked up at this, tears forming in her bright blue eyes. "How can this be, I spoke to you myself that day." She replied with a bit of sadness in her normally sweet voice. Long ago she had made sure that it was Zordon that she had asked about hiding her youngest son Tharos. "Could someone have made themselves like and sound like you, so that I would feel safe by leaving him here."

"THAT COULD BE A POSSIBILITY LILIA, I'LL HAVE ALPHA SCAN THE PLANET, IT'LL TAKE SOME TIME, BUT WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIND HIM, BEFORE ZEDD OR TOMIAS DO. IN THE MEANTIME YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO TRIFORIA." Zordon looked down at one of his along time friends with concern. "IT'LL BE SAFER THIS WAY LILIA."

She just nodded her hand and teleported away. When she reappeared she was standing at the bridge of her spaceship. "Set a course back to Triforia, hyper speed." She told the helmsmen, before leaving the bridge to go to her private chambers.

Scattered across the endless panorama of space, tiny stars twinkle in the distance as they moved around. They traveled with no direction, almost as though looking for something, until they finally saw the great, white sphere, the light of its sun bouncing off of it. Just behind it, they could see the faint image of the greenest blue planet. It is Earth. All is quiet until…

The silence is shattered by the incredible roar of a giant spacecraft, shrieking over our heads at magnificent speeds. It is circular in shape, a dark blue color, with a florescent blue exhaust flowing from its rear, causing vibrations in the fabric of space as it passes the moon, and left the solar system.

When she arrived, she open an audio communicate link with one of her allies. The view screen want black, she then began to speak. "The old man doesn't now where he is. These changes the plans abet, we need to rethink this out before we take action, I don't want this to fail like the other five plans we came up with."

"Calm yourself Lilia, we don't need you to blow your top." The speaker's voice was harsh. "I told you that foul wouldn't know where your son is, and I don't thing he'll be finding the boy anytime soon."

"How are thing on your end?" Lilia asked. But before the speaker could reply their, was a knock on the door. "My Lady, there is a communication, form Lord Trey. He wishes to learn if you have found you Son." A male voice spoke though the door. "Please tell Trey that, I'll be their shortly." Lilia replied with a cold tone. "Yes Mama." The man replied, before leaving.

"Things here are going somewhat smoothly, well almost that is, I'm pregnant." The speaker said softly. "I'm still not liking the idea of having his children." The speaker added, before continuing. "What a shook it was to find out."

"WHAT. Well continue this later." Lilia replied ending the conversation. Then she opened a communication with her nephew, the screen blinked to life and showed an image of a young man in his early twenties, with short dark brown hair his eyes were a grayish blue. "Hello Aunt Lilia, how did it go?" Trey asked.

"Not so well, Zordon had no idea where my son is, and did not know that I lifted him their." She replied her face grim. "I'm on my way back home, I should be arriving in fewer than two Triforia weeks (two months)." She added.

Back on Earth

'Well it's another beautiful day here in Angle Grove, this next song goes out to Ernie, down at the local Youth Center, keep thus smoothes coming Ernie.' The local radio DJ said.

The youth center was fall of teenagers, and young children. Most of the children were playing the pinball games or in the martial arts classes. The teens on the other hand, were teaching the classes, doing gymnastics, working on homework or other things, and some where eating lunch.

Today like most days the rangers where at the youth center hanging out after a long day at school. Trini and Billy were setting at their usually table, working on the English homework, well Zack, was as usual trying to get a date with Angela. Kimberly was working on her gymnastics, and as for Jason and Tommy, they were teaching their class a new karate moves.

"That's all for today class." Jason spoke up, and then he bowed his head, singling the end of class, students also bowed their heads before walking to the locker room. "Man that was a hard lesson." One of the students said to another, the other one just nodded his head before disappearing into the locker room.

The two older boys just looked at each other and laugh. Jason walked over to the juice bar, well Tommy walked over to Kim. "Hey beautiful." He said with a warm smile.

Kim looked up at him before jumping off the beam. "Is class over already?" She asked, picking up a bright pink towel.

The Moon

Lord Zedd gripped his staff tighter as he walked into the dark dungeon. The floor was covered in thick bellowing smoke and the lights were dim. He was angry, more angry then usual. His plans to have the power rangers destroyed, by now were spoiled and now he had to create a new plan. As he walked into the dungeon he eyes scanned for his prisoner. If he couldn't have the power rangers destroyed yet he at least had his prisoner to toy with.

"Stupid Brat!" He yelled and swung his arms out sending a red bolt of lightning across the dungeon. "Did you think you would get away with this?" he laughed coldly and turned his glare down on his prisoner.

"Oh so many options what should I do with you…I could use you in so many different ways….or I could simply destroy you with a snap of my finger" As if on cue he snapped and several creatures that looked like updated version of putties appeared in the dungeon behind him.

"But for now I think I'll leave you to get better acquainted with my latest creation" He turned and walked away only stopping momentarily and speaking without even turning around. "If there is anything left of you when I get back maybe I'll consider feeding you" He soon left the dungeon, to return to his throne room.

When he arrived at the throne room, he found his oldest son setting on his throne, fell morphined in the all too familiar form of the original green ranger, except his helmet had a silver streak and the shield was much sturdier. He had never seen his son out of his ranger uniform; Tomias had received his ranger powers when he was still very young. "Well that woman ever shut-up, she only sets their and complains about her back pains, that or her feet, and her damn headaches." Tomias said coldly.

Zedd said nothing to this, but in stand walked over to the balcony overlooking the peaceful globe of Earth. "What do you except, she is pregnant." Zedd replied looking down at the planet below. "WHAT, PREGNANT WHY WOULD YOU GET THAT WOMAN PREGNANT!!" Tomias yells. As if on cue, Rita's high peat voice could be heard throughout the palace.

"Zeddy, why can't you do something about those damn power brats." Her voice comes for behind him. Zedd remand where he was at the balcony. Tomias on the other hand rise for his seat, and left the throne room. "Their as to be something I can do to get the witch out of my life." Tomias thought to himself.

_The Command Center_

"Oh Ai-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! I'm sorry Zordon, I still can't find him, there are why too many people on earth, to look for just one person." Alpha spoke up form the read out. After scanning, for hours, Alpha signed a little bet. "Maybe, if she had told us, where she had left him, it would have been easier to find."

"THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN YES, BUT THIS IS AFTER ALL LILIA WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, AND WHEN HAS SHE HAVE BEEN HELPFUL." Zordon replied. "KEEP LOOKING ALPHA, THE SOONER WE FIND HIM THE BETTER."

"Right away Zordon. Oh Ai-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!."

_Angle Grove Park_

Bright autumn sun light struck Angel Grove Bay, causing harsh shards of light to blind all passersby. Tommy Oliver closed his eyes with a soft groan. He had been staring at his reflection in the bay.

Tommy watched a pair of dolphins playing in the bay. The young dolphins leapt into the air; the sunlight reflecting silver off their smooth skin. One dolphin did a mid air flip, and then landed in the water with a resounding SPLASH! The second dove underwater, to where Tommy was watching. She swam up to Tommy and splashed him with one of her flippers.

"AH!" Tommy gasped as he inhaled sea water.

The dolphin laughed at Tommy, slapping her fins against the surface of the water. She did another flip and then splashed the White Ranger again.

"Gross!" Tommy spluttered as he shook out his long hair. Tommy turned his attention back to his reflection.

_Tomias' Bedroom_

It was a dark room, with fearsome dragons carved into the brickwork and a few, unlit torches hung upon the walls. Furniture was scarce, limited to a double bed, a couple of bedside units, some kind of wardrobe and a desk. It all opened onto a small balcony at the room's extremity, and there was the entrance to an unsuited by the right-hand corner, too.

Tomias walked over to his bed, seating firmly a pane it. He spends most of his time, think in his room. But before he could do too much more thinking, there was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in Goldar." Tomias replied knowing who it was before hand. The door opened slowly. "My prince." Goldar said walking into the dark room.

"There has to be something, anything we can do, about the damn woman. Her damn, cries of pain, I can't believe he got the damned woman pregnant." Tomias replied working over to this small balcony. "She driving me up a wall, I can't take it anymore." He added.

Goldar looked over at him. "I agree, but there's not much that we can do at this time……PREGNANT!!!"

_Cranston Residence_

Professor David Cranston crossed the study and parted the heavy drapes to reveal a clear crisp night sky filled with multitude of twinkling stars. He thoroughly enjoyed evenings like this -- as long as he was indoors. The fireplace contained a few quietly burning logs that filled the room with warmth as well a golden glow that always had such a relaxing effect on him. The house had taken years of work to get to the point where he felt it was perfect for both himself and his son, Billy. The perfect environment to sit down and enjoy a new book that he had recently purchased; the background material for the project his wife was undertaking in Oregon.

He placed his hand on the windowpane, which revealed something else about this evening, it was extremely cold -- unusually so. Angel Grove did not suffer from abnormally cold weather even in the heart of winter -- in spring such conditions were almost unheard of. Of course nothing in Angel Grove could be described as normal anymore. Since the Power Rangers first arrived on the scene, life in Angel Grove had taken a definite turn for the bizarre.

As he glanced across the great lawn of his detached residence, he noticed a thin cloud of smoke rising from just behind the shrubs marking the property's boundary. He quickly looked down see that it was not smoke at all but steam that was coming off some late night joggers.

He closed the drapes and left them to their exercise; it made him cold just to watch. He was glad that Billy was sensible enough to exercise indoors when the weather turned chilly. He was also glad that his son had friends who ensured that he was active instead of sitting in the garage all day. It not for his friendship with Jason and the others, David wondered how his son might have turned out.

Out of instinct he walked into the hall and looked at the distribution board. No real surprise there. Billy was home and downstairs in the garage, working on some new project. What he was working on David didn't know, but he was sure that if Billy was involved he would find it truly remarkable. He had a very remarkable son.

_Cranston Garage_

Zack Taylor burst into the Cranstons' garage, a copy of 'A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court' in one hand and a large jelly sandwich in the other. He gave a short nod to the rooms only other occupant before flopping down on the battered sofa in to back corner.

Billy raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. No doubt Zack would say what he wanted when he was done reading, dozing or eating. Whichever it was he was doing at that point in time. At one time Zack's antics would have annoyed the Power Rangers' resident genius, but just like Trini's awkwardness and Tommy's long periods of silence, Zack's exuberance had grown on him.

Billy continued his work and didn't appear to notice that Zack had even entered the room. Not the result the Black Ranger had been seeking.

"So that's how it's going to be Billy. I am not going away until you say yes."

"You have yet to pose a question," Billy mumbled, his head deep inside a strange box of assorted wires.

"Oh so there is someone alive in there," Zack laughed. "Let me cut to the chase. Tommy Jason, and me are heading down to the beach tomorrow for a day out. We need four people to play beach volleyball and you are cordially invited."

"I have too much work to accomplish this weekend Zack," Billy said without glancing up. "I have to realign the vertical lift on Lion Zord and determine a way to integrate the Thunder Megazord so they can work in unison." He paused for a thought. "Another time perhaps?"

"Bull!" Zack exclaimed. "We're not stupid Billy. We all know what's going on, who you're avoiding. We're a team Billy, you need to get these things out, discuss them and at least make it so you can be in the same room as..."

"I am well aware of your concerns. I assure you my personal issues will not effect the cohesive functioning of the team."

Though he spoke the words quietly, it was easy for Zack to hear the venom behind each syllable. That was not good, Billy was more upset than he was letting on and Zack was unsure about how to help him.

"I'm sorry Billy," Zack said quietly. "I just thought that you needed a break," he went on nervously. "We've all had a busy time of it lately... I just think you should take some time out while you can, look at what happened to Kim when she overworked herself."

Billy sighed. "Zack, please forgive me and accept my sincerest apology," his voice already tinged with regret. "My frustration level with all my ineffectual attempts to repair tigerzord has reached an all-time high. Everything I've tried has been a dismal failure. My anger has nothing to do with you and is inexcusable." A small smile crossed his face as he added: "Nor is any other member of the team responsible for my mood. Perhaps some beach volleyball would make and interesting diversion. It would be beneficial to forget about Rita and Zedd for a short time."

_The Moon_

Lord Zedd could rarely claim to be inspired. He had many ideas, some of them too disgusting to ever voice. But inspiration was something he had lacked for a long period. Nothing seemed original anymore, he was just falling into old patterns and failing to plan ahead.

But today he had had one of those rare moments when an idea had surfaced that was too good to ignore. It was a rare opportunity and he wished to take full advantage of it.

"This is it, there has never been a better time," Zedd announced, expecting his audience to be as enthusiastic as he was.

"What are you talking about Zeddy?" Rita asked. Unfortunately Rita was not convinced that easily.

_Triforian Star System_

The Triforian System was blessed with a wide variety of animal and plant life. Although some of its citizens resembled humans, the similarities were on the surface. Beneath the skin they were very different.

The system consisted of three central suns around which, five planets orbited. The three primary planets were the same size as Earth and had the same atmosphere and gravity. They were named Triforia, Drallax and Zecht. The two smaller planets of Tralus and Talus were habitable, but had an increased level of gravity.

Triforia itself was the second planet from the suns and home to system's human population. Time had caused them to evolve to a level where they were composed of three entities. Triforia was the system's government and their representative to the Galactic Council. Therefore the Lord of Triforia was the ruler of the entire system.

Triforia was a world of great technological and spiritual indulgence, a world where the royal family were seen in the same ways as the Egyptians of Earth viewed their Pharaohs. They were gods to be worshipped and adored by the population, their word to be obeyed above all others; in the future, Egyptian society would be inspired by the arrival of Triforian settlers on Earth, descendants of this noble race. The Nebka dynasty had reigned over the world for hundreds of thousands of years with one king succeeding another to bring a continuing sense of security and wealth to their people.

And while their beliefs made them appear simplistic, their society was anything but backwards. Art and music were valued, science reaching greater levels of development as their space exploration continued.

Drallax was a desert world, dry and warm. Aside from a few speculators who mined the planet for precious metals, the planet considered too primitive to visit. The native Dralls were larger that Triforian humans with large hands. They usually lived underground and their bodies were developed for digging. The few creatures that lived on the surface were either scavengers or bandits. It was also the place where Triforians buried their dead.

The third planet, Zecht, was a world similar to Earth. Instead of the high concentration of Iron in the air, the planet was mostly copper and had resulted in some bizarre life forms. At least six different races lived on the planet each with a separate continent. The blue skinned Chiss were the dominant life form. Next came the green dwarf like Bevins with their four eyes, the orange skinned Ssi-runs, the green skinned Dorrsks and the Quarren. Animal life was abundant and technology ad reached its peak. In fact the only reason Triforia was the capital of the System was because the people on Zecht held little interest in politics.

Talus was in a unique orbit that meant it only benefited from the light of all three suns for one moth of the year. It was cooler than the other worlds that required weather control to maintain a breeze. Its inhabitants were a highly advanced race who had reached the pinnacle of fighting prowess and then destroyed their weapons. Because their world had three suns, they shared the Triforian Humans' ability to split their souls. Instead of Heart, Mind and Courage, they were able to divide into good and evil. They had mostly green skin with enlarged ears and sharp teeth. They served as both defenders ands advisors although it was the advisory role that they preferred.

The final planet in the Triforian System was Tralus. Smaller than the other planets, it was a modern world where nature had taken a back seat to urbanizations. Metal cities towered into the sky where floating platforms provided even more residential areas. Real estate was expensive and only the elite could afford to visit let alone live there. The native Morlos had found a way to produce medicines from the planet's crust; something that brought in a vast amount of money.

_Woglinde_

The Woglinde also known to many as Lady Lilia Flagship, most people feared that ship, for many good reasons. Today the Woglinde was making its way back to the Triforian System. Even at its top speed it would take the spaceship a long time to return to Triforian.

Lilia sat in his command chair on the bridge of her ship. Where she was contemplating the future of the universe. She lay back on her chair as she looked at the viewing screen, which showed a black blanket littered with pinholes of white light that was the vastness of space.

"We will be approaching Triforia orbit in seven hours present speed, sire." The helm reported. Lilia clasped her hands together. "Excellent, Commander."

9


	4. A Dark Turn of Events

Tommy and Kimberly were enjoying a meal together at Angle Grove's most grand, elegantand expensive restaurant. They were making plans for their wedding which was only in a few days, and Kimberly was very exited as was Tommy. The plans were harder to come up with than Kimberly had thought. She was making big plans and Tommy was well, not quite as into the big plans as her.

"Tommy this is your wedding too, and you need to make plans too." Kimberly replied rather exasperated.

"I am really sorry," Tommy explained, "I don't mean to be so very uninvolved, but planning weddings are just not my thing."

Kimberly was unhappy that Tommy didn't want to help but she accepted it. They left the restaurant after finishing their meal, and as they walked out they accidentally bumped into three other people.

"I am so sorry," said Kimberly, "I am Kimberly. Do you mind saying who are you?"

One said, "Oh not at all. I am Adam." He had short black hair, and dark brown eyes, he was wearing a sliver t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans.

And the other, "I am Rocky." His hair was brown a little longer than Adam's, he had green eyes, and he was wearing a gold and black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

And the last, "I am Aisha." She wore a bright orange shirt, she had a pair of light blue jeans on, she had long brown hair, and brown eyes, and she reminded the two of a female version of Zack.

"And I am Tommy," said Tommy as he pulledKim up next to him.

"And you guys sure look really nice,"the one called Aisha replied as she admired their nice close.

"We were on a date," said Kim, "We are getting married soon, want to come to our reception on Friday at city hall?"

"Sure" said Aisha, "Well we have to turn here, I hope we can meet again soon."

"See ya." said Tommy as they all started shaking hands.

"Well they seemed really nice," Kim told Tommy.

"Ya." responded Tommy, as they continued walking down the street holding hands.

Rita sat in Zedd's palace and it suddenly entered her mind that she had never told her father that she was going to have a baby.

Rita decided to communicate with her father. "Dad, I am going to have a baby. Please come."

"You what, with him, Rita of all people" he responded almost right away. He ended the communicate before she could say anything at all.

Rita then went to Zedd's throne room and told Zedd, "I have such a headache. Oh yeah, and by the way, my dad is coming."

"Oh, how horrible." Lord Zedd thought as the idea of his father-in-law filled his mind.. He then told Rita "Let's get you to bed. That should help your head to get better. I can't wait for this baby to come." Zedd then embarrassed his wife and kissed her and guided her to bed.

When Master Vile arrived he and Rita had a very noisy reunion, it was more like yelling. Tomias told his father, "Shut her up or I will kill her."

"Now Tomias, my son, please don't talk about my wife like that." Zedd scolded.

Tomias just scowled at him and narrowed his eyes. "Why shouldn't I, she's lower the you are. How could you lower yourself to her level?" Zedd said nothing to this statement.

"Tomias, to get away from this go to the earth and capture one of the rangers for me." Zedd jokingly suggested.

"Fine." Was all that Tomias said before teleporting down to earth, taking a few putties with him.

When Tomias arrived at the park, he started attacking people that where there and just walking by. Adam and his friends just happened to be at walking though the park at that moment. "What the hell is going on?" Rocky asked.

Not long after the attacks started the rangers appeared fully morphined. Trini, Zack and Billy went after the putties, and Kim, Jason, and Tommy went for Tomias. "Three on one, not very fair odds." Tomias said kicking Kim to the ground along with Jason. "When has evil ever played fair?" Kim said weakly.

Tomias said nothing but replied by sending a green energy orb at the two fallen rangers, knocking them both out cold. Soon the putties were gone, leaving only Tomias to fight. "Which one should I bring to father?" he though. The closest one was the yellow ranger, before the others could do anything to stop him, he grabbed her and teleported back to the throne room.

Zedd then sent down a shape shifter. The battle was short, the rangers didn't even have to summon the Megazord. It was a good thing too because without Trini, they wouldn't be able too.

Even though Zedd was only joking when he instructed Tomias to bring him a ranger, hebegan to think, "I will get those rangers one by one and that maybe my way to conquer them." Seeing how the capture of Trini had worked all so well and with hardly a fight.

Trini sat in the throne room for what seemed to be hours, as Zedd thought about what to do with her. An idea finally came to Zedd's mind,"I will imprison her, and then catch all the rest of the rangers, and then exile them and conquer the planet."

Never before had a thought been so impressed upon him before. The rangers exiled and no longer fighting him was what he wanted most of all, it would make his day and everything would go for him, and he could have the galaxy.

"Thank you so much for the capture of this ranger," Zedd told Tomias, " You shall be greatly rewarded and you will never regret doing this you will forever be praised by me, and I will use you to capture the rest."

Master Vile had left Rita's room and sat in a corner in Zedd's throne room, he was about to fall asleep, but them he realized, that Trini was the most lovely creature that he had ever seen. And for some reason unknown to all, even till this day, he fell in love with her, and this love was so pure that it turned his wicked heart to good and he felt a love never before felt and maybe could never again be felt by another.

"Trini, you will beplaced in prison until I figure out what to do with you," said Zedd with a sneering laugh.

Then a thought entered this once evil man's head, Master Vile's, as to how he could marry this lady that he loved. Master Vile immediately when to Finster and Goldar and instructed them as to what to do.

Master Vile told Finster "Makeme a potion to makeme mortal and young."

"Why do you wish to be mortal Master Vile?" Finster asked, looking for the potion, that he had asked for."

"That is my business, not yours." Vile replied coldly.

He then instructed Goldar to place him in the prison with Trini, so that he could fall in love with her. But instructed them both that they must never reveal the matters of what had been done to Rita nor Zedd, nor any person to ever cross their paths.

Goldar then placed Master Vile in the prison cell with Trini. Trini was crying, and Master Vile walked up her as he was thrown into the prison cell that Trini was in.

As he was thrown in he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I was captured by Lord Zedd and thrown in here." Trini responded.

"Me too." said Master Vile.

"What's your name?" asked Trini.

Master Vile feeling extreme compassion upon her thought of a name that he could use and said, "I am Andy. And what might your name be?"

"My name isTrini," she responded.

"What a lovely name for such a lovely girl," Master Vile responded.

"I don't know why," said Trini, "But I think I love you."

"I never believed at love in first sight, but now I do, because I love you." said Master Vile, now Andy.

Trini just turned around and gaveAndy a hug.

After dealing with Trini, Zedd went to his other Prisoner, Trialia.

"Now that you have been bruised up by my monster, will you reveal where Tharos is?" Zedd then threatened, "If you don't I will send in Tomias and other monsters till your mouth is loosened."

"Ok, ok, ok." The prisoner, Trialia, mustered to say, "He is Thomas, the one who lives in Angel Grove, the one that Lilia gave me mistaking me for Zordon, and I think he is a ranger of Zordon of Eltar even today."

"That white ranger?" quested Tomias with extreme hatred.

"I think," Trialia whispered realizing she had betrayed the boy, the one she had keep from trouble since he was very young. Even though she had put him up for adoption to keep him safe and away from the life's that could hurt him, she had a connection with him that kept them together.

Zedd then threw her out of his palace after revealing this fact of which he wouldn't accept as truth. Trialia then went back to Triforian to find her brother, Trey and instructed him that he had to go and help the rangers for she had betrayed them, when she was out of her mind, being forced by Zedd to tell the Tharos's human identity.

Little did she know but Zedd had forced her to do it. She had a machine hooked upon her to extract this information from her because she never would have betrayed the boy she watched grow-up and looked after.

Trialia lay on her bed and wept because she had betrayed him. It would haunt her for the rest of her life, because she did not know she had been tricked. She only hoped that her beloved brother Trey could get to the rangers in time to help them protect Tharos.

Kimberly sat weeping as she waited for the wedding reception to begin. The reception at city hall, this was Kimberly's fathers idea, he figure that both their house and Tommy's apartment was far to small for the guest that were coming, the other rangers and their families, a few friends form school, along with Adam, Aisha, and Rocky.

Tommy came up and said, "You have to smile for this, because you can't be crying. I know the need to weep for Trini, butwe will get her back, I promise you. Has Rita and Zedd ever won before?"

"No." said Kim with a smile beginning to show on her face. Knowing that he was right, sooner or later Billy would find a way to broken though the force field that protecting the Lunar Palace.

"I can't wait for the wedding tomorrow" said Kim. She wore a shirt pink dress, with white flowers all around the neckline. She had her hair up in a small bane.

"Neither can I," said Tommy as he hugged her, "That will be the realizations of all our dreams."

"Look the guess are arriving," said Tommy, things couldn't be better for them, except if Trini were there to enjoy the wedding with them.

Meanwhile on the moon, thinks were not so good. Rita couldn't find her father and her wailings could be heard through out the castle.

Andy and Trini just chuckled at her wailings, as they could be heard in the palaces dungeon as well. They just embraced each other and kissed, as their true love just grew for each other.


	5. The Wedding Bells

_Chapter 5_

_The Wedding bells_

_Jason's POV_

Tommy is fidgeting next to me, tugging at his collar.

"Leave it alone!" I whisper to him.

Tommy just shrugs sheepishly and clasps his hands behind his back. He still wears his hair long, but no longer had slicked back or the sides rezoned short. Instead, it is styled almost like an eighteenth-century's gentleman's queue, complete with black bow. It goes well with the stylized, high-collared suit he is wearing. The whole wedding has an old-fashioned look to it, but it was Tommy's bride's wish. And when could he ever deny her anything? I didn't mind.

'I'm all numb inside,' I thought, anyway. The small velvet box in his pocket, the one with the rings, gets heavier the closer the actual moment comes. I grasp it like a lifeline out at sea - only it's more like a stone tied around him that drags him under.

Everybody is seated, the pastor steps up next to us, and give a signal to the organist. With a powerful chord, the music starts. Suddenly, Tommy's nervousness seems to slough off like rain off a window pane. He straightens, and stands tall and proud as the processional begin. Trini would have been her Maid of Honor, But thanks to Tomias and Zedd, she was locked somewhere in the palace. All of the guest were smiling with true joy. I smile as well, but I know it doesn't reach my eyes. For now, on her father's arm, a vision of loveliness walks down the aisle, all white and pink and pale gold, her crystal blue eyes glowing with love for the man standing next to me.

'Kimberly Ann Hart, the Pink Ranger and the woman I love,' I thought.

During those short, endless moments while she is approaching, my mind flashed back to the first time I'd ever seen her. It was the first day of kindergarten. That was the start of a beautiful friendship, but I had hoped it would become something much more, but when Tommy showed up that day, everything changed.

It only took one look into those blue eyes, and I knew. Just like that. Her smile, when she greeted me, was the most wonderful thing I'd ever seen, and I felt warm all over. I didn't need to know her name. From that moment I loved her, deeply, unconditionally, irrevocably, with all that I am.

'I still do.' I thought

I couldn't believe how much it hurt when I saw her slip her hand into Tommy's as we walked to the Youth Center. It hurt even more to watch Tommy kiss her on the cheek.

Accepting my Power Coin all those years ago, living with the danger and the responsibility day in and day out forced me to grow up in an awful hurry. We all had to, or we would never have survived those first weeks. As a result, I had to get to know me fairly well. I had to know where my strengths were, what weaknesses I had that could possibly be exploited by our alien enemies. I succeeded, yes, but at what price? Self-knowledge is a terrible thing. Of course I made mistakes - it was hard to accept that, but I'm only human, after all. I'm not perfect.

It's ironic, really, when I think about it. Jason Lee Scott, Winner. At least that's what my Yearbook picture from Junior High is captioned with. I always was a winner - only not the one time that meant more to me than anything else. I lost Kim before I even knew there was something to win. Who was it that said, the saddest words in any language are 'what might have been.' That guy sure knew what he was talking about.

So, now I'm standing here, at Church, watching Kim walk down the aisle - surely the most beautiful bride you could imagine - and the love in her eyes and her smiles are all directed at the man next to me. Tommy Oliver, Green/White. My best friend. Who looks at her with just as much love and warmth as I want to give her, but can't. I see how her father puts her slim hand into Tommy's, hear the pastor speak the ancient words, and I feel my heart breaking into a million pieces as I hand the rings to Tommy and look on as they promise to love each other unto eternity. They kiss, in front of everybody, and even though I want to deny it, it is a kiss full of gentleness and passion, so like both of them.

They hurry outside, into the sunshine, while the rest of us follow more slowly. Everybody is laughing and celebrating, while I am just going through the motions. I can feel Billy's and Aisha's eyes on me, asking silent questions, but I fake yet another smile and crack a joke. I had just meet Aisha and her two friends Adam and Rocky, last night at the reception, Billy and Aisha really hit it off. The darkness is inside of me to stay. It is not a darkness that will make me bad or anything, but something that I don't know how to penetrate. I will just have to learn how to live with it.

Tommy and Kim are drawing me between them, and they both have their arms around me. Tommy hugs me, and Kim ... Kim kisses me. My heart falters for a moment, remembering one last time the night I stole a kiss from her without her knowledge - she had fallen asleep while we were waiting for Tommy, and I couldn't resist. The memory of how her sweet lips felt against mine will remain my most closely-guarded secret.

_Arrive of Prince Trey_

The darkness of space could be seen, as for as the eye could see, this was the sight prince Trey had to deal with for the past four hours. When his older sister Trialia had returned to Triforian after being missing for several months, he remembers that day very clearly. Trey closed his eyes.

Flashback

The day had started off every well, the sky was clear, the weather was warm. Trey had been cheating some sun own the Royal Family beach, he had a long conversation with his Aunt the day before. She had learned that the one person the she had hoped would keep her youngest son safe had no idea that he was even on Earth.

Why would she even leave Tharos, and a backwater planet like Earth? Why was Zordon even on that planet? he questioned. He lay their thinking about those questions for a long time.

Oh Trey, I've done something horrible. Trialia yelled, running up to her only brother, tears felling freely form her eyes. I've betrayed him. She added felling to her knees. She had cuts and brushes all along her arms and legs.

Who is it you betray? Trey asked raising his place on the sand. What happened to you? He added placing her head on his shoulder, letting her cry their.

Aunt Lilia's son Tharos…um Thomas, his name on earth. She replied trying to calm herself down. They know…Trey please…oh please go to Earth and protect him, Zedd mustn't get his hands on him. both knew want horrors would happened, if Zedd was able to gain control of his son.

End Flashback

Trey finally opened his eyes again. He came face to face with the blue/green marble known as Earth. 'So this is Earth. No wonder Aunt Lilia wanted to leave Tharos here, it looks almost like Triforian. Shouldn't let them now I'm here, a need to know want I'm up against first.' He though, then activated the cloaking devices.

_Youth Center_

Since Tommy and Kim couldn't have a honeymoon, do to all the monster attack, Tommy's uncle had aloud them to use his cabin in the mountains just north of the city. The other rangers seat at their usual table at the youth center. Ernie had come up with a new smoothly flavor, and the rangers were his guinea-pigs. Today's flavors were bubble gum, eggplants, and lemonade.

All the glass wee still fall, just the smell of the smoothly made the rangers sick to their stomachs. "The wedding was great wasn't Jason?" Billy asked. Taking a bite of his hamburger, he was working on his second on, he, Jason, and Zack had been at the youth center a lot in the last few days, more so then usual.

"Yeah it was fine." He replied half heartily.

"Is their something on your mind Jason" Zack asked.

"Yes, you have been acting very funny not shortly after Kim and Tommy's wedding." Billy replied.

"No, I'm fine really, it's just I'm worried about Trini." was his reply

_Tommy's Uncles Cabin_

The mountain areas around the cabin were very beautiful. This day, the sun was shining, the birds where singing. But to the couple inside the cabin, those things didn't really matter, at the moment. Earlier that day, they had been married. The wedding was like a story book dream.

The two of them lay in bed, having both not been able to sleep the night before. Tommy was the first to awaken for his slumber, he looked over to his sleeping wife form, today was the happiest day of this life, but this was only the beginning of his happens.

Tommy swung his legs over the side of their large bed and sat up, looking out of the night sky. He was wearing a pair of white boxers and nothing else. Tommy closed his eyes, remembering the talk the two of them had on the way to the cabin, they hadn't even been married a fell day, and Kim was already talking about having children.

Flashback

The drive to the cabin was a long on, but for the newly happily married couple didn't really notes the time it toke to get to the cabin.

Tommy, when should we start thinking about having children? Kim asked.

Wow, where did that come form, Kim I know you want to start a family and everything, but we just got married not to long ago, and we both set in high school. We both know that now is not the best time to have a child, with all the monster attacks. Tommy replied.

Kim said nothing to this. The spent the rest of the trip in silences.

End Flashback

When he opened his eyes he was staring Kim right in the eye, he quietly flashed her, a smile. "Is their something wrong?" He asked her. She only nodded. "What is it?"

"While you where daydreaming Alpha contacted us, seems that a spaceship has just entered the system, but shortly it just disappeared, just shortly after passing the moon."

_The Moon_

The aura around the palaces wasn't an easy one, it never really was, but today, Rita was in a foul mood, for the last few hours she had spend looking for her father. "Where the hell can he be." She yelled. Passing back and forth in the throne room, she stopped suddenly and turned to look at Zedd. "Why aren't you helping?" She asked.

"He's not my problem, he's old enough to take care of himself, he'll be back." Zedd replied. Not really caring where Vile had run off to, one of her family members were enough for him. Tomias stood in a corner. "Maybe he want home, could stand you howls of pain." He said taking a few steps away form the wall.

The doors to the throne room burst open. "My Lord, a ship has just entered the system." Goldar yelled. "Form the speed, it most have come form Triforian." He added. At this Zedd raise form his throne. "So Lilia's coming her, but why?" he said, walking to the balcony.

_Command Center_

"I've just lost the ship Zordon, but it was a Triforian ship, could it be Lilia again." Alpha said. He looked down at the readings again, sure enough it was a Triforian ship, but which one, Triforian was known for making fine spaceships, like Pyramid, which belonged to Lord Trey also known has the Gold Ranger.

"I'M NOT SURE ALPHA, CONTACT THE RANGERS HAVE THEM COME HERE, BUT THAT'S LEAVE TOMMY AND KIM TO THEIR HONEYMOON, JUST TELL THEM WHATS GOING ON, AND THAT WE'LL KEEP THEM UPDATED." Zordon replied.

"Right away Zordon." Alpha replied walking over to one of the many consoles.

_Moon Prison _

Andy looked on as Trini slept in his arms, he was leaning against her on one of the wall of the cell. Andy had dark red hair and light blue eyes; he had a smell scar on his right cheek, he was wear a dark yellow t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. They had spent most of the night talking and kissing.

'Why couldn't I have meet you sooner Trini, things might have been different, Rita wouldn't have been born, and I wouldn't have to worry about her.' Andy (Vile) thought. 'I wonder what you're going to think when you find out who I really am.'

"Well doesn't this just make you want to throw up." Tomias said walking into the room. "And to think, you where one of the greatest villains, huh Vile." He added softly. Andy (Vile) looked up at him coldly. "So how did you do it Vile? How did you make yourself human, and how did you make this one fall for it?" he asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Andy asked. Not really believing that Tomias had found out.

"Oh don't give me that, you can change your appearance all you want Vile, but you aera, it will always give you away. Rita's just not smart enough to look for you that way." Tomias replied, almost at a yell. Trini sudden movement shocked the two of them. She slowly opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked looking up at Andy and then to Tomias. When she sees Tomias standing their, she jumps up. "What the hell do you want?" She yelled. Everything was quiet for a long time before he spoke.

"Just here to tell you that you'll soon be having a visitor." He replied walking away. "Oh one more thing, you and I will chat again." He added pointing to Andy.

_Youth Center_

The three friends were now talking about Trini's kidnapping. They had spent the most part of the day thinking of plans to get her out of Zedd Prison. Ernie had come with more smoothes, but this being the ones the three had asked for.

Sudden a six tone beep come for the rangers communications. The three of them rise form that seats and walking over to their usual teleporting location. Zack looks around before tell Jason that all was clear. "What's up Zordon." He said.

"Rangers please teleport to the Command Center, a Spaceship just entered the system, and is heading to earth." Alpha's voice replied. The three of them looked at each other. "We'll be right there Alpha." Jason replied.

_612 E. Mountain springs_

Mountain Springs was mostly a street for the wealth. Today a new family was moving into the neighborhood. Three moving vans where parked in front of lot number 612. The house was very large. A girl around her mid teens set on the hood of her fathers Firebird.

She had long brown hair and green eyes, she held a gold coin in her hand, and she had a gold chain tied around it. She soon lat the gold coin fell from her hand, it landed between her breasts.

"Catherine get off the car, their not ment to be sat on, now get inside, you mother wants to know which of the rooms you want, you brothers should be here soon, and you know how there are about which room they want." A man in his mid-fifties told her.

"Yes Dad." Was her reply, she soon jumped off the car. She was wearing a purple tan top, and a short black skirt. "Why did we move here anyway, with all the monster attacks, we were better off in Vegas, at least all you had to worry about was the crime." She said walking into the house.

_Command Center_

Both Billy and Alpha were hard at work trying to locate, the Triforian ship. Zack and Jason were both shocked and horrified. "We really didn't need this. With Trini gone, were only at half strength." Jason said.

"We know Jase, that's the fourth time you've said that." Zack replied. He was leaning against a console. The three of them had just been informed of the arrival of the Triforian ship. "So who is this Lilia person, and why would she come here?" Billy asked.

"LILIA IS ONE OF THE GREAT BEINGS OF LIGHT. SHE CAME TO EARTH A FEW DAYS AGO LOOKING FOR HER YOUNGEST SON, THAROS." Zordon replied.

Suddenly the alarms rang out. "Ai-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi, Tomias is attacking the park, along with Goldar and several putties. "Not again." Jason says. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Mastodon."

"Triceratops."

"Tyrannosaurus."

_Angle Grove Park_

The tree teleported to the scene, people were running right form left. "What took you so long rangers." Tomias said, pointing his dagger at them. Goldar stood at his side, the putties between them and the rangers.

"Where the hell is she, what did you do to her?" Jason yelled. Both villains just laughed. "Answer the question damn it." He yelled again.

"That's enough talk rangers, that's get this over with shall we." Tomias replied. The battle was fierce, with lasers striking everywhere, the scream and pain of falling and fallen warriors all over the battlefield.

The Red Ranger looked around, his sword gripped still in his hand to the point he thought it might have been fused there, trying to locate his friends. So fogged with fatigue was his mind he could no longer remember their names, only their battle-colors. Blue Ranger and Black Ranger were fighting side by side, his axe and his lance an unstoppable pair, were on opposite sides of the battlefield, both surrounded by the Putties and both completely out of reach...

He started to look for the others, and then stopped himself. They were gone. One gone forever into the dark clutches of Lord Zedd, no one knew where...The last...He could feel his blood still pulsating with anger at that thought, and then calmed himself. He couldn't allow himself to feel pain or treachery now. He had to get them out of there. They were the losing, and if they fell, the evil lord would triumph everywhere.

"Power Rangers" he called out sharply, gaining their attention. "We have to re-group"

"There is no time for that, Red Ranger" he whirled to see Goldar standing behind him, his sword dripping blood, his mad red eyes glowing the same shade. "It is time, however, for you to die"

He didn't have a chance to do anything. He was frozen in place, as firmly as if he'd been bound there with chains of steel, as Goldar raised his sword and began to bring it down. "No don't kill him, we still need that one." Tomias called, taking Black by the arm. "We'll take this one for now." He added teleporting away with Zack.


	6. Time For Playing Fair Is Over

_Chapter 6_

_Time for Playing Fair is Over_

Zedd sat in his throne room and began to think"The rangers are going to wise up and are not going to permit for us to continually just grab them until none are left. We need to work up a new plan, the time for playing fair is over."

"Tomias, get in here now" Zedd hollered.

"Yes" asked Tomias as he walked in the room he had just getting up from a nap.

"It is time to change our strategy and surprise the rangers, our continuous capturing of the rangers by grabbing them will not work any longer. The rangers that are left will get smart. We need to think up some ideas." Zedd told him.

"Of course" said Tomias and they sat and thought up a strategy for how they could capture the rest of the rangers.

Tomias and Zedd sat in the throne room making plans for capturing the rangers, and meanwhile Rita was making plans for her baby and finding her father. She had been in a gloomy and crummy mood since her father would not be there for her babies.

"The idiot, why does he not stay for my baby" Rita complained to Finster.

"Oh mistress, I wish I knew." Finster replied"All I want to say is that I am so sorry that this has happened."

"Goldar, get in here with my water now" Rita commanded.

Goldar walked in the room and was mumbling"I really hate this woman."

"What was that Goldar" snapped at him very angry and red and hot she threaten"Say that again and I will have you killed."

"I am sorry my mistress." Goldar replied.

Rita began to feel a big contraction"oh I think I am going into labor" Rita said.

"We better get you to the hospital wing in my suite" Finster said as he took Rita there.

Rita commanded Goldar"Go and tell Lord Zedd right now."

When Goldar returned he said"Zedd said to get him when the baby comes."

Though this time the babies didn't come. It was only a false labor. Rita returned to her room very tired and fell right asleep.

Billy sat in the park and thought of his new girl friend"Aisha, what a lovely creature, I love her so."

Flash back to a date with her.

They had been in Kimberly's wedding and he asked her to a date. She had accepted and they went on their first date.

"You are amazing" he had said.

"So are you" she had replied.

They sat at the happiest meal they had ever had.

The flashback ended." She is my sole mate" Billy thought.

At the same time Kimberly was in the park with Aisha as well and they were talking about what hers and Billy's date was like.

"It's nice to be back home with your friends" said Kimberly.

"Yeah, it's nice to just move somewhere and have some people willing to be your friends." Aisha replied.

"Yeah, especially your friend Billy, we are going out now. We met at your wedding." Aisha said.

"Really? That cool." That was Kimberly's response.

"Yeah it is, and Billy he is awesome. We are perfect for each other." Aisha said.

Their conversation was interrupted by Kimberly's communicator and Kimberly said"Hay I have to go. I will meet up with you later, okay"

"Yeah, see you then." Aisha responded rather surprised to be left alone.

Little did they know that Tomias was watching their conversation? As soon as Kimberly had left behind the bushes Tomias walked out and grabbed Aisha.

Kimberly was behind the bushes and didn't hear Aisha's scream because she was teleporting to the command center.

Kimberly arrived at the command center and so did the rest of the rangers that were left.

"Rangers, Zedd and his gooiness think they can just grab us and take us one by one. Remember you must stay together. Do not spread out and fight one by one." Zordon instructed the rangers.

"And never give up. Tomias and one of Zedd's monsters are in the park. You must fight them and do your best." Alpha added.

"Of course" said Tommy "Let's go and kill them so we can get our friends back."

As the rangers teleported to the park so that they could fight the monster Zordon said"Good luck rangers, I have faith in you, you will save your friends and get them back."

When they were gone Alpha 5 asked"Zordon?... Zordon, I since something is wrong, what is it"

"I am not sure, but I fear we are not going to win this time Alpha, I have a terrible feeling that we will be beat." He replied to Alpha.

"Please don't give up, Zordon, the rangers, they need your faith. If we aren't here for them who will be"

"Yes, Alpha, I suppose that you are right." said Zordon a little weary.

The rangers arrived at the park to find that Tomias and a monster were there Tommy instructed the rangers"Remember we must stay together."

The battle was fierce, and for the first part when the monster was human size the rangers were winning, but then when the monster grew the odds were against the rangers. Unable to call their Zord all the rangers were scooped up by the monster except for Billy who took off in the other direction thinking"All the rangers are taken, it is now my responsibility to keep this world safe from Zedd."

Before Billy could run away, Tomias appeared with Aisha in his arm with a dagger at her neck taunting him,"Blue ranger, I will give you the choices pick to save your friends or this girl. You have five seconds to pick or they both die."

The monster with the rangers scooped up in his hand started to squeeze really tight on the rangers scooped up in his hand, and Tomias began to press the knife to Aisha's neck.

Tommy communicated to Billy"Save her, save her."

Before Billy could think he was after Tomias. There was an invisible cage between the two which you could enter, but you could not get out of. Billy was caught and shouted"Aisha I love you, please always remember that I tried to save you."

Just at that second Tomias the monster and Billy all disappeared. The rangers that had been in the monsters hand fell to the ground.

"What was that" Tommy asked.

"I am not sure what it is" replied Jason.

The rangers then ran to Aisha and Kimberly asked her"Are you all right."

"Yes" replied Aisha, and her mind was full of thoughts"The blue ranger had to be Billy. There is no other person who would have sacrificed his friends for me. I hate to see that he did that. He got caught by these people and I will never rest until my love is free from what ever this creature is who has him. The pink rangers voice was that of Kimberly as well."

It had hit her, as she was walking away, my new friends are the power rangers

Aisha went to find Rocky and Adam she had a lot on her mind and she needed to talk to someone, and she was unsure when Kimberly would be there to talk to her.

The rangers returned to the command center to report their loss. Their faces were all gloomy as Tommy said"Zordon, we have failed. I am sorry."

"There are still three of you, and you are still free, you can still win them back." Zordon councilor them"Please do not give up on yourselves."

Tomias was furious. He was throwing everything he had in his hands. Zedd came over and asked"What is wrong my son."

"You are an idiot father. I had all the rangers, and you let them go. I could kill you right now, you stupid fool." he threatened.

Zedd just laughed"Calm down my son, this is for the best. Do you think we are able to drain so many power coins at the same time? No, we can not. Those power coins were put together with great strength, the strength of good. Evil can not handle so much work. We can only take them one at a time, and then we will need time to regain strength."

Tomias as furious as he was before just walked off and said"very well. father."

Zedd then went to turn his attention to Billy and said"I will now send you to see a couple of friends."

When Billy got to see his friends he was happy. He ran up to them and gave them a hug. After that though he went to the corner and thought of his girlfriend"I hope she is okay. I will never rest until I know, nor could I ever love another."

Zedd summoned Finster to the throne room and told him his plan asking if it was possible Finster assured him that it would be and that he would make the potion right away. Zedd was angry with Tomias for the out burst which he had so he decided that he would use Squatt and Baboo for the next part of his plan instead of him and Goldar.

Zedd picked out two humans who had lived in Angle Grove and were a nuisance but harmless to the rangers, Bulk and Skull. Zedd brought them to his Palace room and threw them in a prison cell saying"I have a use for you and I will be back to fulfill it in a second."

Aisha found Rocky and Adam. She started crying"My new boyfriend, Billy was taken, by one of those monsters who are fighting those ranger things."

"Really" said Adam who didn't really believe her but was trying to be a good friend, so he went along with her.

"I am sorry" said Rocky.

"I know who the rangers are." said Aisha. "They are Kimberly and Tommy and Billy was one too."

"We should offer them our help." Rocky suggested.

Just then Kimberly walked up to the three and told them, that she had heard their discussion and they must promise to never tell anyone. "This is a big burden, if you were to reveal our identity we wouldn't be able to show our faces to public."

"Yes, I understand." said Aisha.

"I have to go now, please remember what I have said" Kim cautioned.

She then teleported to the command center to tell Zordon but when she arrive she came upon a deep conversation with Zordon and someone. She looked closer and was shocked to see who it was the communication was with Lord Zedd.

"Why is Zordon talking to him" She thought and decided to listen to see if she could figure out why.

"My brother it is time for you to give up and quite. I'm winning and have big plans you should just give up before I kill you and the rest of your power punks." Zedd said.

"Zedd, my brother, I will never give up to you." Zordon said.

"Have it your way, just don't say I didn't warn you." Zedd said and ended the communication.

"Zordon, Zedd is your brother? What" asked Kimberly?

"Yes, I am afraid he is, may I ask why you are here" inquired Zordon.

"I am here to inform you that three of my friends have identified us as rangers." Kimberly blurted out.

Zordon got a big look of surprise on his face and again inquired"Who knows who you are"

When Kimberly had told him he said"Okay, now please excuse me I will be busy for a while please tell the other rangers I will not be able to communicate with them for a few days."

"Okay" said Kim.

Zedd then sent Baboo and Squatt to earth to accomplish what he had sent them to do. Zedd knew that it would be so easy from this point on to defeat the rangers if his plan worked as he now had it he would be able to defeat those "pesky" rangers once and for all.

Looking like Bulk and Skull after drinking a potion of Finster's they would be able to capture a ranger. They went to a restaurant to see if they could find where the rangers where. Zedd sent down a monster at the same time, which started attacking. Bulk and Skull's look-alikes were to capture which ever ranger was to walk out of that restaurant and then send them back to the palace.

It just so happened that Kimberly was the one who left the restaurant, they grabbed her before she could do anything and sent her back to the moon.

"Scorpina, it's now you turn you know what I have planned for you to do right" said Zedd.

"Yes my master." she replied.

The rangers where all there to fight the monster and Kimberly had not arrived. Tommy puzzled asked"Where is Kimberly"

"Here I am" Kimberly shouted as she ran up.

The rangers that were left fought another fierce battle. To their great astonishment they beat the monster. They tried to communicate to Zordon but there was no answer.

"Zordon, Zordon, Zordon are you there" Tommy asked frantically.

"May I suggest that we walk to the command center" Kimberly suggested.

"Master it's working, they are walking to the command center and Zordon will never suspect that I would be walking with them." Scorpina said in a communication to Zedd.

"Very good" said Zedd.

Kimberly walked up to Tommy and kissed him and they started off into the desert for the command center.

After that night of walking to the command center Scorpina returned to the command center to find that she was pregnant with Tommy's baby.

Scorpina when to Kimberly and told her about what had happened. Kimberly tied up against the wall began screaming and attempted to the break the chains holding her against the wall. Kimberly threatened"I will kill this son for what you have done, you have my word that I will not rest until this child is dead."

While Scorpina just walked off laughing and returned to earth, Kimberly spent her night crying in her cell.

Trini tried to comfort her but it was no use, Kimberly's tears wouldn't stop.

Little did Kimberly know that she would get her wish, though it would cost the life of someone close to her?

Zordon could feel a sense of energy, so he teleported the three who knew the identity of the rangers to the command center.

"You are who we will depend on to save the world if our rangers fail." said Alpha.

"There are some power coins hidden in the mountains. You will need to pick 3 more people to help you find them. You are now rangers, so your judgment will be equate, please pick wisely. When one year has passed you will go there and get them. They are not very powerful and you will only use them when you are sure Zedd and his compatriots can not see you."

"We accept this responsibility" said Rocky.

"Very well" said Zordon"Quick you must go now, I can feel evil coming upon us."

Zordon teleported them away as Jason, Kimberly, and Tommy walked in the room.

Kimberly and Jason were not able to run fast so Tommy ran in to make sure every thing was right.

"A spaceship is coming you must get me and Alpha there now" said Zordon"Then return to help your friend or you will be the only ranger here."

"What" wondered Tommy but he didn't ask he did as he was commanded.

On their way out he looked back to the command center and saw that it was on fire in tears his eyes. Zordon and Alpha soon teleported next to him.

He then returned to the command center and his friend, Jason and his wife Kim.

At that moment Kimberly was about to kill herself from the pain, but she fainted before she could plunge the knife into herself. When she had awakened she was in her cell and Andy informed her"Kimberly they told us that you were pregnant and that is why you fainted."

Kimberly though unhappy at the seduction of her husband was happy to find she would be having her own child.


	7. Sometimes The Truth Hurts

**Sometimes The Truth Hurts**

Zordon had just teleported to Lilia's ship. "It's good to see that you are alright, Zordon." Lilia said walking into the room, Zordon had teleported in. "I'M AFAIRD THAT THE RANGERS ARE LOSING TO ZEDD, AND I STILL HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO FIND THAROS." Zordon replied grammly.

"It's alright old friend." She replied. "Damn it you old fool, why does this seem so hard for you to do," she thought.

It was a beautiful day on earth. Specifically, in the small city of Angel Grove, California. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and kids were running through the park. All in all a lovely day. Of course, that was on earth.

But for the three teens, it was one of the sads days of their lives. They where standing at the ruins of the command center. Theyjust had to watch asCommand Center burned to the ground. "Ok what just happened here?" Jason asked sitting on the ground.

"Not really sure about that Jase." Tommy replied sitting down beside him. "Were losing, it's just the three of use now." He added.

"Just the two of you." Kim/Scorpina said transforming back into herself.

The two boys turned when Kim's voices changed. The look of shock, and horror was wroten all over their faces. "What the Hell." Jason yelled jumping to his feet. Both boys take three steps back and fill into a fighting stances.

"Where is she?" Tommy asked, but it sounded more like he was yelling at her. "What have you do with my Wife!" he added.

She only laughed at him. Whiched enraged him even more then he already was.Her laughs echoed in his mind, and also the ruins. All seemed quite until their was the sound of feet steps on the soft earth. "It's hard to beleive that you didn't even see the differences between the two of them," Tomias's voices rang out.

He soon stepped out form behind a rock, arms acrossed his chest.

"What took you so long."Scorpina replied walking over to him. "Zordon isn't here, he was able to get away." she added. when she stopped she was standing at his side. Tomias stood their for a moment, before back handing her. "You damned fool,I know he isn't here, he's with Lillia by now."

The two boys looked at each other before, saying. "We're going to finish this now. It's Morphin Time!"

"White Tiger."

"Tyrannosaurus."

Both Jason, and Tommy run forward, but before they could reach them, the two where teleported away.

Moon...

When Jason comes too, he found himself in a large, open chamber that had sufficient lighting despite the absence of a light source or even an open window. The inward-dome ceiling of the chamber was considerably high and there were various scaffolds hanging above Jason, all of which looked as though they were about to fall at any given moment. Jason looked around and found the chamber to be completely empty, but he did have a feeling that he wasn't alone.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself. He looked down at his hands, he was still morphed. 'Where's Tommy?' Shaking off his thoughts, he approached the sole opening in the chamber and walked towards it, but soon he took a few steps at a time and then completely stopped. He stared ahead at the doorway with conviction, hoping that the emerging obstacle was just an illusion created by his mind. But it wasn't; it was real and Jason soon found himself in a fighting stance.

Blocking the doorway, standing before Jason, was the master of this domain, Tomias. his signature sword (Sword of Darkness) that had been instrumental in many dark spells and attacks. Jason knew that Tomias was a strong opponent physically and his magic attacks made things much more difficult. That victory made Tomias cocky, so Jason could use that to his advantage.

He still had the power coin,thatZordon gave him on hand and thought of morphing, but knowing what happened with Zack and his Power Coin. He positioned himself in an offensive-minded stance, his right hand clutching onto the sword. On the other side, Tomias also assumed fighting position, holding his patented staff with both hands firmly.

"You're hopelessly outmatched, Ranger," Tomias taunted, "I just hope that you will provide more of a challenge that I won't take pity on you."

Jason smiled. "Then I'll try not to disappoint, Tomias."

The two warriors dashed at each other and soon the fight was on. Tomias blocked each of Jason's many kicks with his own sword, but each attack was causing him to recoil a step back. The two would make their way up a flight of stairs connected to one of the elevated platforms in the chamber. Occasionally, Jason would attack with the knife, which Tomias would block, but each sword shot blocked was causing damage to the Tomias sword. This occurred for several seconds until Tomias was nearing the edge of the platform. Noticing that the green ranger was cornered, Jason unleashed a hard sidekick to the side of Tomias 's face with enough momentum to knock Tomias off the platform and crashing down on the main floor. Tomias quickly got back on his feet, only to get knocked back by Jason's flying tornado kick attack.

Jason stepped in for another attack, but the Green Ranger quickly struck the Red Ranger's stomach, disarming the Ranger of his sword. Jason stepped back and clutched his stomach area in pain while Tomias looked on, ready to take advantage of his stunned adversary. Before Jason knew it, he felt the full brunt of Tomias' fist across the jaw that would have been enough to dislocate it. Jason managed to recover quickly to block another punch from Tomias and counter with an uppercut that caused the dark prince to stagger back several paces. Jason quickly grabbed the sword and tossed at Tomias, who managed drop to the floor so that the sword would impale itself into the wall behind him.

"Come on, Tomias!" Jason called out as the Green ranger slowly recovered, "Where's your bag of tricks?"

"Foolish human," Tomias growled, "That can easily be arranged..."

For the past fifteen minutes, Jason had been on the defensive, narrowly blocking and dodging many of Tomias quick strikes and vicious blows. He was almost amazed that he was able to last this long considering Tommy was beaten in roughly half the time. Even Tomias was impressed and genuinely surprised that this human - this Red Ranger - was able to last as long as he did, although the cold mask hid this from his opponent. After a crucial mistake by Tomias, Jason landed several palm strikes to Tomias 's stomach and followed up with several kicks, but a mistimed roundhouse allowed Tomias to aim the edge of his staff at Jason. Before Jason could react, he was struck by lightning from the staff and knocked to the ground, his body smoking and aching in pain.

"And so it ends," Tomias proclaimed. "It's time to end this once and for all."

Tomias stood valiantly over the fallen Jason, who was trying to build enough strength just to get back on his feet but couldn't. Tomias held the staff over Jason's head momentarily to "take aim" then slowly swung it overhead as far back as he possibly could. Jason waited for the proper moment to block, but felt a surge of energy the likes of which he had never felt. His instinct was forcing him to extend his fist overhead for no reason as Tomias began to swing the staff down at his foe. As the staff made its way to Jason, Jason let out a war cry as he swung his closed fist at the sword, hoping to block the blow. When the staff was extended horizontally over the Red Ranger, Tomias knew the end was near, but what followed was a loud sound of two metal weapons clashing against each other. Tomias looked on as Jason suddenly had a familiar sword in his hand and he thought it was a figment of his imagination, but it wasn't. It was real.

Tomias' sword clashed with the Power Sword, the weapon of the Red Ranger. It was an enchanted weapon that was thought gone along with the powers of the original Rangers - something Tomias had personally seen to - and yet here it was in this Jason's hand. Tomias couldn't believe it... he wouldn't believe it. No words could describe the absolute shock of seeing this weapon again, the weapon that could destroy him in his weak state. Jason could hardly believe or understand it, but at this point, he didn't care. What matter was that the odds were now even?

With the Green Ranger stunned by the sudden appearance of the sword, Jason delivered a quick kick to the sternum that knocked Tomias back a couple steps and stood up. Tomias attempted another swing with his staff, but Jason blocked the attack and began his own series of sword swipes and kicks, all of which Tomias was able to block. Soon after, the attacks came out much faster and hit much harder, not giving Tomias any chance to strike back because he was busy blocking all the attacks with his staff and taking steps backward. Tomias was quickly being overwhelmed as the attacks of Jason were executed with more speed and ferocity than humanly possible, almost to the point where Tomias would see triple-images of Jason attacking and trying to counter all that was being thrown at him. After what seemed like eternity, a well-placed sword strike from Jason shattered Tomias' sword and the Red Ranger knocked down the Green Ranger with a fierce sidekick to the head, cracking the visor at the same time.

Jason looked down on his feet and saw the two sword pieces turn into a single serpent snake, roughly four feet in length. Slowly, it was slithering away from the Ranger and back to its master, who was lying against the wall with a cracked visor. Jason held the Power Sword downwards with both hands and in a split-second, drove the enchanted sword through the serpent. Both he and Tomias could hear the sickening squeals of the serpent as it gasped to retain whatever life was quickly leaving it. The snake tried to wiggle free but to no avail, and Jason twisted the sword around to cause more pain to the snake, as blue blood started gushing from the wound. Soon, the serpent was motionless and turned to dust; the source of Tomias 's power destroyed for the moment.

Jason slowly turned his attention to the fallen Green Ranger, who had gathered his bearings and stood up firmly. Jason extended the tip of the sword to Tomias neck, who did not put up much of a fight anymore and was breathing heavily. Jason's eyes were affixed to Tomias 's visor and for a brief moment, both were silent as the two continued to stare back at one another.

"Where is he, Tomias?" Jason asked.

"Fighting my Father right about now," the Green Ranger stated, panting heavily, "he should... be in the... the main throne room."

Jason dropped the sword and took a long, hard look at Tomias before speaking, "Take this chance to leave this place and never come back."

Tomias huffed and stared at the man who had beaten him cleanly. He still hated him for what he was and what he had done, but then there was a new sensation hitting Tomias that replaced those feelings of hatred. Something he hadn't expected to feel towards anyone since his younger days, but something he couldn't properly identify with. But if he had to give this feeling towards Jason a name, he would have to call it respect.

"You've proven yourself to be a worthy opponent, Jason Scott," he said, "I just hope you're prepared for the war that awaits you in the coming days."

With that said, the defeated and humbled Tomias vanished in red lightning and smoke, leaving Jason alone in the large arena. Jason left through the main exit and proceed to search for the main hall that he was told about. However, the last bit that Tomias mention got to Jason.

_"War,"_ he thought, "_What war?"_

When Tommy awake, he found himself, in Lord Zedd's Throne room. ' Where's Jason.' He thought. "Well, Well if it's isn't the mighty White Ranger." Zedd called. Tommy's fists tightened. "You're going to lose, Zedd, Just like the last time."

"Doubtful. Let's get this over." With those words, the battle had begun.

Zedd pointed his staff at Tommy, where various beams were unleashed and struck the Red Ranger. Tommy stood his ground and leapt at Zedd, but the Lord anticipated the move and swatted towards a wall with a fierce swing from his staff. Tommy's slumped onto the concrete floor, leaving a hole in the wall he collided with. Flipping back to his feet, Tommy dodged another of Zedd's bolts and managed to score a hit on Zedd with a kick to the chest.

Tommy's first idea was to break away Zedd's staff, which had won him the battle before. So he took our his Zeo Blade and tossed it at Zedd. However, Zedd managed to deflect the sword with his staff. The move was enough for Tommy to pull out his blaster and fired several shots, most of which Zedd blocked. One lucky shot managed to stun Zedd, causing him to drop his staff. Tommy began to aim for the staff, but when he had a clear view of it, he saw that the staff was broken. When he returned his gaze to Zedd, he had a strange blaster in his hand and fired three shots at Tommy. Tommy managed to dodge two of the shots, but the third shot hit the back of Tommy's head. Tommy, almost surprised that he felt no pain, smiled behind his helmet as he took a defensive stance against Zedd.

"Your toy gun didn't work, Zedd." the White Ranger said smugly.

Almost worriedly, Zedd fired another shot which landed on the White Ranger's chest. Almost instantly upon the blast's impact, the Ranger suit quickly disintegrated, leaving behind Tommy in his civilian form. Tommy looked over himself to find his Ranger suit gone and when he turned back, he was met with a quick jab from Zedd. The impact of the jab was enough to knock Tommy against a nearby wall.

Zedd let out a faint laugh. "How do you like my new Polaron Disruptor, Tommy-boy? One of my little souvenirs from a scrap yards. The polaron properties is a weakness in the Ranger's morphing matrix, so much that it not only dissolves a morphed state but also drains the source of its power for a momentary period." Zedd shook the weapon for a moment before tossing it away. "It's out of ammo, but it's already useless to me because it accomplished what I wanted."

Tommy winced, shaking the headaches away. "What do you want, Radiator Face?"

"I want a fight." he said, ignoring Tommy's insult, "No magic, no powers, no weapons. Hand to hand combat. Straight-up brawling. The way it should have been before you decided to cheat!"

"Fine!" Tommy spat, "I'm gonna beat your ass to the ground!"

Tommy rushed forward with a spinning heel kick, which Zedd managed to dodge easily and counter with a side kick of his own, to which Tommy also dodged. Tommy followed with a hard right hand that smashed against Zedd's metal mask, bending the mouthpiece slightly inward. Zedd blocked the follow-up roundhouse kick and countered with a sweep kick that knocked the Red Ranger to the ground. Zedd felt a bit of choking that forced him to cough, then he noticed that he spewed a crimson liquid from his mask. He looked down at Tommy as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"My congratulations, White Ranger." Zedd complimented while breathing heavily, "You're the first being to make me spit out my own blood."

Tommy puffed without answering. He dashed at Zedd and tackled the Lord to the ground, following up with several hard punches to the head, all of which Zedd managed to block with his arms. After a missed jab, Zedd landed a hard right to Tommy's stomach and knocked him down with a stiff head butt. Tommy hit the ground hard, aching in pain. Zedd soon merely walked up and delivered a hard, unassuming kick to the grounded Red Ranger's chest, causing his adversary to recoil towards the end of the room.

"Don't give up, Tommy!" he said in a mocking voice as he landed two hard stomps on Tommy's head, "You can do it, Tommy!"

Zedd walked over to the fallen human with the intent of another kick, but was met with a hard elbow to the chest, which momentarily stunned him. Now on his knees, Tommy threw hard punches at Zedd's lower abdomen, stunning the Lord. Slowly, Tommy was up on one knee, but still continuing with the rapid-fire barrage of quick jabs to the chest. When he was fully standing, Tommy threw an uppercut that made Zedd recoil a step back. Another uppercut made the Lord recoil further back against the stone wall. Tommy kept up with this relentless assault of hard jabs and uppercuts that Zedd all took, wincing in pain. Finally, a jumping spin kick seemed to be the killing blow, but the Lord crouched down to avoid the kick and delivered a fierce uppercut of his own across Tommy's jaw. Zedd slowly approached the dazed White Ranger and wrapped his enemy's head with his left arm. Despite a couple of hits from Tommy's elbow, Zedd did not let go. After a moment, Zedd fell back-first the ground, driving Tommy's head into the pavement with excruciating force. The maneuver stunned Tommy for a moment, who was groaning in pain.

Not satisfied with the beating, Zedd grabbed Tommy by the neck, his grip so tight he was practically choking. When Zedd got Tommy back to his feet, he tossed him towards the wall. The Ranger's body practically shattered through the stone wall into another chamber, hitting the ground with a sickening thud. Zedd walked through the newly created hole in the wall to see Tommy struggling to breathe and to get back on his feet, but the Lord would not allow it, as he would kick Tommy's stomach, the force practically lifting the human's body off the ground before landing. Confident that the human was finished, Zedd proceeded to lift his right foot slowly over the Ranger's head and quickly brought it down, but Tommy instinctively rolled out of the way.

With the missed stomp, Zedd left himself open to Tommy, who capitalized with a hard kick to the chest. Slowly managing the strength to stand, Tommy headbutted Zedd's stomach and as soon as he was standing, he threw a hard right across the Lord's mask, slightly cracking the visor. With Zedd staggering, Tommy kept pounding on the Dark lord with closed fists, not giving him a chance to block or counter. But Tommy made a vital mistake by attempting a roundhouse, in which Zedd managed to block away with his fist. The next move was Zedd's and he capitalized with a hard right to Tommy's face. Now Zedd was delivering the hard blows. Tommy tried, as hard as he could, to block his blows, but they were too powerful. Eventually, Zedd stopped and took one hard look at the Ranger, who stood there dizzied, his right eyebrow cut open, and his nose bloodied. One fierce backfist later, the White Ranger crumbled to the ground in a heap. Zedd waited for the Ranger to get up, but instead the Ranger laid there, a beaten man.

Lord Zedd was triumphant over Thomas Oliver, his long hated enemy.

There was a long, pained silence between the two of them, aside from the human's heavily breathing. Zedd reformed his recently discard staff in his hands and positioned the sharp, bladed edge over Tommy's head. Whether he was aware of Zedd or not, he couldn't tell nor did he have the energy to do anything. Zedd held the staff firmly with both hands, his arms almost shaking as he prepared to deliver the killing blow. But rather than thrusting the bladed-edge of his staff through the Red Ranger's skull, Zedd tossed the shiny weapon away and backed off without removing his gaze from his fallen enemy, who managed to gain some movement in his hands.

"It's over, Tommy." Zedd said, an almost sympathetic tone lurking in his words.

"It's not over!" Tommy growled, fiercely. He tried to pull himself back to his feet, but would collapse to the stoned ground. His eyes would shut, but he was still breathing heavily.

Zedd stared down at the beaten human who was struggling to get back to his feet, but kept falling. After three attempts to get up and fail, Zedd sighed. Even a being with as much hate and/or evil as Zedd felt a bit of pity for the Ranger.

"Zedd stop please." A soft voice called making the Lord Of Evil turn to look at her. Lillia stond their looking at the two of them. "You can't kill him…His your son." She added taking a few steps forward.

Before Zedd could do anything, Lillia had disappeared only to reappear at Tommy's side. Then the two of the teleported away. The two reappeared outside of the Angle Grove Hospital. Lillia walked inside and got the help her son needed. Before again teleporting away, and back to her ship.

Three days later.

Tommy awake form his coma. For the past three days the only thing he could remember the battle, then a woman appearing saying that Zedd was his father. ' If that's true then, that means Tomias is my brother….' "DAMN IT ALL THE HELL." He yelled. Just the Mrs. Scott walked into the room

"What's the matter Tommy?" she asked walking over on his right side. She placed her hand on his forehead. "You have a slight fever. It's a good thing the woman bright you here. You where blooding internally, with a lot of broken bones. What where you doing, and do you know where Jason is, he hasn't been home in three days." She added moving her hand away form his forhead.

Tommy looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him." He felt bad lying to her. But he couldn't tell her, he had promised Zordon and the other rangers that he would tell anyone.

"It's ok Tommy. I just hope his ok. Were going to keep you here a few more days alright, just to make sure your alright." She said walking out of the room. "Oh, one more thing, I've gotten a few calls form Zack, Trini, Kim, and Billy's parents, something not right here. Out of the six of you, you're the only one that is still here." She final lift the room.

Later on that day

Tommy was standing at the base of what remained of the Command Center. Come on "Zedd, I know you watching me, just come down here and get me. I give up, their nothing I can do." He screamed. Felling to one knee.

In a flash Tommy found himself in a cell, along with all of his fellow rangers, plus one. "Zedd bet ya." Zack said walking over to him. Kim was already at his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hey beautiful." He said looking down at her. He placed his free hand on her chain. "It's all over. Zedd's won." He added. Before he could say anything more, Tomias walked over to the cell doors.

"Looks like a full house." He said with a laugh. "Enough with the small talk,Let's get the trail over with." He added, and with a wave of his hand. The rangers and Andy found themselves in a court room, Zedd was seating, where the judge would be.

"For the Crimes of opposing the rule house of Kaimizu. All of you have been exiled to the planet Gaia." Without warring the six of them disappeared, leaving only Tommy standing their. Rita and Goldar had already left. Zedd stood their looking over, at him. "Why don't you join me. Your mother will never see you has a son." He said.

"Who's my mother?" Tommy asked not moving form his seat. He stilled didn't what to believe that Zedd was his father.

"The same woman who saved you three days ago. Lilla." Zedd replied. 'Her…Damn it, she could have helped me.' "So want do you say, well you join me."

"No. Theirs no way in hell that I would help you." Tommy yelled.

"So be it." And with a wave Tommy to was gone.

After eleven hours of labor, Rita was able to give birth given birth to her and Zedd's twins. One was a girl the other was a boy, Nephillm and Nicholas. When Goldar eyes fell on little Nephillm, he fell in love with her. He know that the two twins would grow up without the worry of the rangers stopping their parents. But what he didn't know is that he was died wrong.

It would be more then 17 years before the ranger that had protected earth for so long would return, but with more help….


End file.
